


Red

by peepandchirp



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence lives and is Newts apprentice, Crewt - Freeform, Depression, Drabble, Hurt and comfort, I Tried, I can't tag well, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Pickett has a small mention but I chose to included him in the character tags, Self Harm, Songfic, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, and boyfriend, this looks good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepandchirp/pseuds/peepandchirp
Summary: Newt comes home to darkness and no sign of Credence. Worried, Newt looks for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Credence has suffered so I'm sure he has some mental disorders. This is also just me feeling depressed, and I'm writing to cope with it.
> 
> Here, Newt stays in New York and ends up working for MACUSA. he also has Credence as an apprentice and boyfriend.

Newt returns home from a long tiring day at MACUSA. Paperwork and little breaks aren't a good mix. He only wished he spent the day with Credence and his creatures.

Still outside the household, Newt notices the all lights are out. Worried, he runs in and is met with silence.

"Credence?" He called out for the young man. "Credence, where are you?"

Newt was panicked, frantically looking about the first floor. He knew that Credence has mental health issues cause from his life with Mary Lou and tended to have episodes. 

He knew that Credence would turn to unhealthy ways of coping. When he took him in as an apprentice, Newt swore he would help him recover. With love, support and healthy coping. Since getting together, that promise remained and strengthened. 

"Credence!" Newt was getting desperate. Feeling a tug at his coat, he looked down and saw Pickett. Pickett was pitting to the stairway, going up. He hadn't checked up there, yet.

Dashing up the stairs, Newt repeatedly calling out for Credence. "Please, be ok" He begged, outloud.

"Credence, please!" Newt pleaded into the darkness of the hallway, "If you're here, answer me!" 

The silence was too much for Newt. Where could he be? Newt checked the guest room, the study and the bathroom. No Credence. 

Tear began falling from Newt's eyes. He ran a hand through his curly hair. Making his way to the main bedroom, his and Credence's room, he saw their bathroom light on. 

Newt made a mad dash to the light and opened the door wider. "Credence" His hopefulness quickly died when he saw the bathroom was empty. 

Gasping, as more tears fell from his eyes, Newt noticed blood on the floor, next to broken shards of glass. 

Falling to the floor, Newt cried softly. Feeling the tug of Pickett, he noticed a soft crying noise. He turned and saw their closet. Hurrying to the closet, Newt swung it open. 

"Credence!" Newt took the smaller man into his arms. Hugging him tightly, he noticed the fresh blood staining Credence's shirt. 

Credence sobbed, "I'm sorry..." Tears soaked his shirt and blood covered his hands as well. 

Newt shushed him soothingly, trying to calm them both. "Don't apologise, Credence"

He kissed his forehead and wiped his tears away. Credence sobbed, softly.

"Credence, tell me what happened," Newt requested with a soft, calming tone. "You remembered again, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Credence gasped between words. "I tried to forget. I tried to get better!" 

Newt placed his hands at the side of his head, looking into his eyes. They were red from crying and filled with sorrow. 

"Credence, it's ok," Newt tried to reassure him. "You will get better, you will recover" 

He kissed his lips, slow and gentle. Holding Credence closely to him, not caring that his coat soaked up his tears. 

"You're away from her, she won't hurt you again," Newt whispered into his ear, "You have a new life now, Credence." 

Credence pulled away slightly, looking up at Newt. He went to touch his face but winced in pain. 

"Let me look at that" Credence looked at Newt panicked. "I promise, I won't hurt you. I didn't before, remember?"

Credence looked down, letting Newt take his arm. "You'll get through this," Newt smiled softly, "And I'll be with you for every step" 

Newt frowned when he saw the fresh wounds. Deep red, but the bleeding seemed to have slowed. Newt quickly took out his wand, muttering a few healing spells.

"I broke your mirror," Credence sniffled, "I'm sorry"

"Credence" Newt lifted his chin up toasted him, looking into his eyes, "It's ok. I'm relieved to see you're here, alive. I don't know what I would do if you were gone. Nothing would have hurt more than to see you, the man I love, lifeless." His voice was thick with emotion, he meant very word. "Credence, I love you, you mean more to me than a broken mirror," Newt kissed his hand.

"There, the wounds may be gone but the pain may still be there," Newt explained, "I'm afraid I'm not too good with healing sp-"

Credence stopped him, kissing his lips softly. A light pressure that lasted a few seconds before pulling away. 

"Thank you, Newt" Credence said, quietly. "I-I love you, too" 

Smiling, Newt kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, any advice you can offer, I'll gladly accept. Please, be gentle. I might draw a companion piece, later. I'm not sure. 
> 
> The song: Hymn for the Missing by Red. Hence the title, Red. It's more the sound of the humming and the piano. I don't really know the lyrics.


End file.
